


flower crown children

by spacegirlkj



Series: Oihina Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Florist AU, General fluff, M/M, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day seven: free prompt<br/>"Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower crown children

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is purely self indulgent let me live  
> im so sad oihina week is over but hey! i wrote 17447 words in the last week so thats an accomplishment

The sticky summer air clung to Oikawa’s skin, leaving his hair sticking to his forehead as he walked to his mother’s florist shop. He wasn't sure why he decided to spend his Mondays, the only day he had off, working away at the small shop. He sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow as he jogging around the corner and ducked into the store.

The cool breeze of AC hit him, blowing icy air onto his hot skin. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, he ran hand through his hair. Walking into the back room, he smiled when he saw his mother reaching to grab a handing geranium from the ceiling. She smiled back, taking era attention off the geranium for a brief moment and almost dropping it.

Oikawa laughed behind his hand as he grabbed the apron off the hook. As he tied it around his waist, he took a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of flowers. It was relaxing, being able to escape from his life for once in the solace of plants, flowers, and the smell of roses.

He hummed as he walked up to the counter, sitting on the stool as he waited for someone to walk in. The whole reason he agreed to spend his days off at the shop was so he could distract his mind from wandering into dangerous territory. It was Iwaizumi’s idea, and Oikawa wasn't able to express his gratitude for a way to distract his hands that didn't require overworking and straining himself doing volleyball.

However, on days as slow as these, he had no choice but to let his mind wander. He sighed, trying to redirect his thoughts from what they had been hovering ever since the Inter-High. 

Loosing to Shiratorizawa always stung, and the fact that it was his last year made it seem even more depressing. They still had the Spring tournament, but he count help but think that he wasn't going to be able to do it. It wasn't that Oikawa doubted his or his teams skills; he knew that they were an amazing team, it was just that whenever the faced Shiratorizawa, they lost.

And what made it worse, what maybe was the reason he was so pissed in the first place, was that that bastard Ushijima wouldn't leave him alone. He could help but feel like he wasn't supposed to feel as proud as he is whenever they met. 

Mattsun and Maki liked to call it his post-Shiratorizawa existential crisis. Their teasing grounded him, made him realize that he didn't have to shoulder the blame alone, but it wasn't always enough. Sometimes the only distraction is by hands.

Oikawa let out a sigh, forcing himself to stand. He grabbed a pair of stem clippers and a basket and began to snip the blossoms off a rose. Collecting the softest colours he could find, he soon had a basket filled with roses, lavender, lilacs and soft choke cherry blossoms. The pastel colours laid in the basket, forcing Oikawa to soften his glare.

Grabbing a coil of wire and tawny string, he dumped the flowers onto the counter and began to braid the wire and tawny yarn together. It wasn't long before he fashioned a large ring that would serve as the base for the crown.

Reaching under the counter for glue, he began to arrange the flowers, first placing down the lilacs, then the roses. He began to weave in the lavender, making sure to tuck it into the wires. The last to be added were the choke cherry blossoms. With delicate hands, he glued then between each rose, along the base of the crown.

As he held the crown up to inspect it, the shop bell rang, filing the otherwise silent store with the shrill sound. Oikawa perked his head up, looking past the large vase in front of him to see a small ginger make his was into the store. He didn't have much time to inquire, as Hinata stormed up to the counter, throwing 2500 yen down.

“I need a bouquet that says ‘fuck you’ in flower. Preferably with poison ivy, but if you're out I’ll manage.” He said. 

Oikawa raised his eyebrows in shock. “Chibi-chan?” He exclaimed incredulously. Hinata perked up at the mention of his name. 

His eyes widened when he realized that he was speaking to his rival from another school. “Grand King! You work a florist shop?” He asked, terror immediatelypresent in his eyes.

Oikawa laughed, smiling at him as he placed the crown onto the counter and began to clean it off. “Yeah, I help my mom out on my days off. And you can just call me Oikawa, shrimpy.” He told the younger.

Hinata nodded, still somewhat apprehensive. “Okay then, Oikawa-san, I need a bouquet that says fuck you.”

Oikawa shook his head, trying to contain his laughter as he cleaned up the last of the extra flowers. “So who am I making this bouquet for?” He asked, his mouth splitting into a cheeky grin as he spoke.

“Kageyama, that idiot.” Hinata grumbled. “He won’t even speak to me.”

“Ah.” Oikawa responded. He shrugged. “Sounds like Kageyama-kun to me.”

Hinata groaned, leaning onto the counter. “He scares me.” Hinata said, his eyes wide with honesty. “I’m just doing this to piss him off.”

That made Oikawa laugh. Shaking his head, he turned to walk towards the backroom. “I’ll be a moment!” He called back.

Once the door closed behind him, Oikawa let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He mentally told himself to snap out of it as he began collecting flowers. He didn't even notice when his mother crept up behind him until she spoke.

“Who’s that?” She asked, handing him a geranium as she passed by. “Boyfriend?”

Oikawa groaned, throwing the closest thing at her. (It happened to be a daisy.)

“I’ve only spoken to him, like, twice outside of volleyball. He goes to Karasuno, the team we beat before going to finals.” He informed her as he grabbed the last flower he needed.

His mother nodded in acknowledgment. “Is he any good?” She asked. 

“He’s actually pretty amazing.” Oikawa confessed. “He’s got speed and jump power thats crazy for his height. If he keeps practicing, he’s gonna turn out to be an outstanding player.”

His mother hummed. "That's high praise, especially coming from you." She said. 

Oikawa shrugged. "What can I saw? He works hard, you can tell he had to work to get where he is. It's admirable."

His mother only hummed in response. 

Once he collected all the flowers he needed, Oikawa returned to the front, where Hinata was absentmindedly inspecting the flower crown he had just made. Once Hinata spotted Oikawa, he dropped it like hot coals, and put his hands behind his back.

“I’m sorry! I just was curious what it was, I probably should've asked-” Hinata rambled.

Oikawa laughed, placing the flowers onto the counter. “It’s alright, you were curious. It’s a flower crown.” He said.

Hinata’s eyes widened, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks “It’s really pretty!” He told Oikawa.

Oikawa smiled, and before Hinata could recognize what was happening, he placed the crown on Hinata's head. As cute as he looked, Oikawa couldn't help but laugh. 

"These colours clash horribly with your hair." He giggled. 

It wasn't a lie, but Oikawa didn't add that Hinata looked _angelic_ with the crown. His boyish charm shone through his face as he laughed, mouth grinning wide and eyes bright. Oikawa mentally slapped himself for staring.

"Hey!" Hinata said defensively, smacking away Oikawa’s arm and bringing his back to earth. He took the crown off his head, standing up on his toes to reach Oikawa’s head. Placing the crown atop the taller’s head, he smiled. 

"There!" he exclaimed, his smile bright and radiant. "It's looks much nicer on you.”

If Oikawa wasn't already blushing, he was now. Turning away, he started to wrap the flowers up in the paper, speaking quickly as he did so to change the subject.

“Stupidity, abrasiveness, annoyance, hatred, the works.” Oikawa said. “The meanings of the flowers, of course. It’s all explained in the ”

Hinata giggled, nodding as he handing Oikawa the money. He turned to leave, only to pause, and spin back to Oikawa.

“Can you make me a flower crown?” He asked abruptly.

Oikawa froze, surprised. “Sure!” he chirped, his voice skipping up an octave. 

Hinata nodded, rushing back to the counter. He grabbed a pen and Oikawa’s arm, and scrubbed down something on his hand.

“My number, call me when it’s done, ‘kay?” He said, smiling.

Oikawa nodded, not trusting his voice as he blushed. God, he felt like an idiot.

* * *

“You like him.” His mother stated as they closed up the store.

“No, I do not.” Oikawa replied, exasperated. “That was like, the second time we spoke outside of volleyball.”

"Hajime won't tease you about it, go tell him.” his mother said, locking the door. 

"No, but Maki and Mattsun will. And when they start, Iwaizumi will join in. they're enablers, the fucking devils.” Oikawa protested.

“Language," She warned, pointing a car key at him. "Anyways, a little teasing isn't bad. It'll give you the kick in the ass you need to ask the kid out."

"I don't like him!" Oikawa exclaimed defensively. 

“Then who’s number is that on your arm?” She asked.

Oikawa looked down to his hand, and sputtered, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

His mother smiled knowingly and tutted. “Just what I thought.” 

* * *

"Who is it.” Iwaizumi said as he sat down next to Oikawa lunch.

“What?" Oikawa asked, confused, dropping his phone and locking it as Iwaizumi sat down.

"Who is it. You have a crush, I can tell. The last time it was on a straight dude, and I had to nurse you back to health when you found out. Please tell me he's gay.” Iwaizumi said

"Who says I have a crush!” Oikawa groaned. “It can’t be _that_ obvious.”

"Ooooh what's this?" Maki said as he sat down beside Oikawa. 

"Someone has a crush?" Mattsun added, his face breaking into a devilish grin. 

"Who is it?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"Not telling."

"I bet it's someone strong.” Mattsun said, taking a bite of his apple.

"Nah, the last guy was a total hunk. You always change it up. I bet he's a softie.” Hanamaki said knowingly

"Hanamaki, if those are porn words-“ Iwaizumi started, but was cut off by a wave of Maki’s hand. 

"Can you stop inquiring about my sex life?" Oikawa pleaded. 

"What sex life? You're a blushing virgin.” Iwaizumi said, poking a straw through his drink. 

A chorus of _oooo’s_ broke out, courtesy of Maki and Mattsun as Oikawa buried his face into his hand, a blush quickly growing on his cheeks.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed, causing him to jolt up, dashing to swipe it off the ground before Hanamaki could grab it. He was a second too slow, because Maki had already grabbed it, and was trying to unlock his phone.

“Iwaizumi, what’s his password.” He said, staring at the combination.

“Don’t you dare, Iwa-chan” Oikawa dared as he lunged towards Maki to grab the phone. Mattsun held him back down as he struggled.

“Mulder.” Iwaizumi said.

Maki rolled his eyes as he unlocked the phone. “Really, Hanger?”

Oikawa let out another whine, admitting defeat as he hid his face in his hands again.

Hanamaki quickly opened his messages, his grin fading for a second as he read the sender.

“Holy shit.” He said, staring down at the phone. “You’re joking.

“What?” Mattsun asked, leaning over to read the text. “Holy shit.” 

Iwaizumi grubbed, snatching the phone from them to read over it, before looking up and shaking his head.

“Oikawa, you’ve got to be kidding me.” He said, shaking his head. “I can kind of see it though.”

“I was right!” Hanamaki exclaimed, over his initial shock. “There is no way number 10 is not a bottom!”

“Hanamaki!”

* * *

Okay, so it was probably a bit more than just a crush. 

OIkawa found himself texting Hinata all the time, in between classes, after practice, during free periods. Hinata’s texts were 90% exclamation points, but OIkawa didn't mind. His texts were always full of kamojis and hearts, so he assumed Hinata wouldn't mind. Hinata, even over text, radiated sunshine in a way Oikawa couldn't believe. 

**_chibi-chan_ **

_hey grand king (☆^ー^☆)_

**_ooooikawaaaa_ **

_hello, shrimpy~_

**_chibi-chan_ **

_have u finsised the crown yet????????_

_*finished oops_

 

Oikawa’s fingers hesitated over his keyboard as he thought of a reply. He didn't inform Hinata that they took less than a day to make, and that he could’ve made one the day he first arrived. It wasn’t that Oikawa didn’t want to see him, because for some reason, he did, it was that he didn't want to become a blushing mess again.

**_ooooikawaaaa_ **

_yep!!!_

_come by 2morrow and pick it up ~_

**_chibi-chan_ **

_now I'm EXCITED_

_ヾ(´∀｀○)ﾉ_

_~_

Oikawa prided himself on being composed, but right now, all that pride was slipping away.

He had finished the crown, a blue, yellow, and peach coloured one, complete with tulips and rose gold wire. Oikawa’s mother had smiled the entire time he worked at it, shaking her head. God, he loved her, but she was going to be the death of him.

Or rather, the ball of energy that flew through the door would be.

Hinata arrived, scrambling in, already talking as he rushed to the counter.

“My sister, she got sick so I needed to watch her and-” He rambled, doubling over. It was obvious he raced there, what with his wind blown hair. Oikawa smiled, cutting him off.

“It’s alright, Chibi-chan, don't worry!” he said, reaching behind him and grabbing the crown. Hinata’s eyes lit up when he saw it, his hands moving excitedly as Oikawa placed it atop his head.

And Oikawa was right, blue looked _amazing_ on him, the peach softening the vivid tones of the bright tulips. He smiled as Hinata looked up in wonder, his eyes wide, smile wider.

“It’s so pretty,” He said, voice filled with amazement. 

Oikawa shrugged, his blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

That night, he finds a bloom of amaryllis in a vase, standing on his night table. In a card, written in hasty scrawl, is a signal word.

_Pride._

* * *

__

_ tulip: beautiful eyes, there's sunshine in your smile, declaration of love _

_ lavender: grace _

_ sakura: the short lived beauty of youth _

_ pink rose: perfect happiness _

_ amaryllis: poetry, pride, splendid beauty _


End file.
